The Beginning
by Nevilla
Summary: This is just my little fic about how Gordo and Lizzie get paired up for a rather strange assignment and Gordo discovers he likes Lizzie


  
A/N: Hey, I don't own anything, of course. I am just a simple-minded peasant, WAAH!! Anyway, this is just a short little story about Lizzie and Gordo and I hope you enjoy.  
  
"And of course, on chapters seven through eight, you'll see that we are on human emotions and interaction." The teacher looked over them with an excited attitude, "Alright?"  
(Toon Lizzie: Great. Human interaction. That's just some big word for talking, right? I'll be great at this!)  
"Now, you'll need partners. Boy-girl." She picked up her clipboard, "I always love to see how this assignment turns out! Now…Miranda and Jason…here's your assignment sheet."  
(Toon Lizzie: Jason as in the new Jason Hillgacker, the complete and total nerd? Uh! I feel so sorry for Miranda! It couldn't get worse than that!)  
The teacher continued down her list, "Let's see…Lizzie and Gordo…"  
(Toon Lizzie: What? Gordo?)  
Lizzie stared at the teacher in shock as she was handed an assignment sheet, "What? Gordo? He's like my best friend, though. We can't…there's no way-"  
"Lizzie, it's no big deal." She looked at Gordo, who sat on her right, "It's just simple stuff." He looked down the list, "Talking, holding hands, we have to go out one night, but that's no big deal. We do that all the time. Just pretend we're doing what we normally do."  
"Gordo, you have to put your arm around me. That is not normal!" she tackled back.  
"Lizzie, I don't see why you're freaking out. It's just-" his eyes widened as he looked down the sheet, "WE HAVE TO KISS?!?"  
The teacher whirled around to him, "Of course, David. That's the final part of the assignment. If you don't complete the entire assignment, you fail."  
"But-but-but-" Lizzie demanded, though nothing came out. Gordo could only look at the teacher in shock.  
  
"At least you guys know each other. I'm with some weirdo who just moved here." Miranda countered them as they were walking down the hall after class.  
"But you don't know each other. It's weirder when you know each other!" Lizzie disagreed.  
Gordo simply looked ahead, still in shock.  
"Gordo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked, "Gordo?"  
"I think the news hit him hard." Miranda explained.  
"Gordo…come on, it's the end of the school day. Wake up!" Lizzie said, shaking Gordo's shoulder.  
Gordo suddenly came to life when Lizzie touched him, "I-I have to go home and do something-anything-to get my mind off school." He stammered, "I'll-I'll see you guys later. I really have to go." And with that he ran ahead of them and out the door.  
"What is with guys?" Lizzie asked, "I'm not freaking out over it. It's just something for school. I'll just pretend I'm kissing Aaron again. No problemo here." She smiled at Miranda.  
"Good idea. I'll have to follow that." Miranda said back.  
  
Later that night, on the three-way, Gordo didn't have much to say.  
Lizzie: Sorry, Matt tried to grab the phone. Matt, go away! Matt!  
Miranda: Sounds like you're having trouble.  
Gordo: Yeah.  
Lizzie: Look, guys, I have to go. Matt won't back off. This is seriously war. MATT!! (Click)  
Miranda: Okay then.  
Silence.  
Miranda: Gordo, are you okay? This whole assignment thing has really shut you up.  
Gordo: Sorry, Miranda, but this is Lizzie we're talking about.  
Miranda: What do you mean?  
Gordo: Well, don't tell her I said this, she'd probably go berserk, but Lizzie is attractive.  
Miranda: So you like her?  
Gordo: I'm not saying that! I'm just saying-  
Miranda: If she were ugly, you could deal with it?  
Gordo: No, it's just that…okay, what would you say if I said I liked her?  
Miranda: I'd say that is so sweet!  
Gordo: That settles it then, I don't like her.  
Miranda: No way, Gordo! You like her and you know it!  
Gordo: Okay, okay. Look, I have to go. Parental orders. Promise you won't tell Lizzie?  
Miranda: (sighs) Alright, alright.  
Gordo: Good.  
Miranda: Whatever. Bye.  
  
By the next day, though, Miranda was bursting to tell Lizzie. She's never kept a secret from her and she was finding out how hard it was. She and Lizzie had gone back to Lizzie's house to watch a movie. Gordo couldn't come because his aunt was over for the weekend.  
"You know, we're going to have to do that assignment this weekend." Lizzie said, "It's due Monday."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, I have to go over to Jason's house. Ugh."  
"Ew!" Lizzie added back, trying to be comforting.  
"I know." Miranda brain could only think about one thing, though: what Gordo had told her.  
"You sure are quiet." Lizzie commented, "Have you been taking lessons from Gordo?"  
"Gordo! Oh, this is all his fault!"  
"What?" Lizzie moved to face Miranda, "What?"  
"He told me a secret and I can't stop THINKING ABOUT IT! It's torture!"  
"Tell me! Tell me!" Lizzie begged.  
"That's just it! I can't because it's about you!"  
Lizzie mouth gaped open, "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"  
"I CAN'T!"  
"YOU HAVE TO!"  
"I CAN'T!"  
"BUT-BUT-"  
"GORDO LIKES YOU!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes, he likes you, he likes you! That's why this whole assignment is so weird for him! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!" Miranda said, though she looked extremely relieved.  
"Not if we don't let him know that I know." Lizzie smiled.  
"Really? You think we could pull it off?"  
"Of course we could! There's two of us and one of him! Just as long as he doesn't know that I know, we'll be fine."  
"Really?" Miranda went back to facing the movie, "Alright." She smiled.  
  
The next day, a little after lunch, Lizzie's parents left for her brother's karate lessons(something he had started right after he, Gordo and Lizzie's dad filmed him when Lizzie and Miranda went bra hunting) and Gordo was supposed to come over so they could do their project. Lizzie didn't dare tell her parents what the project was about, of course.  
Lizzie was trying to sit calmly on the sofa, staring at a blank TV, but jumped when the doorbell rang. She went over and jerked it open.  
"Gordo!" She squeaked.  
"Hey, Lizzie. Look, I thought we could go walk around at the park. No one but old people would see us."  
"Good-good idea. No one there." Was that a good thing? Lizzie wasn't sure, but just answered, "Alright. Let me get my shoes. Oh wait, I have them on. Let-let's go."  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked as they walked down the street.  
"I'm fine. It's nothing. I guess this whole project has just got me all stressed."  
"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. I think there should be some violation against making us do this. You know, if you really don't want to, we could say it's against your religion to hold hands, and then, the teacher couldn't do anything."  
"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. You're my friend and I shouldn't be so weird about it. You're not weird about it. Right?"  
"Well," Gordo skin turned a bit pale, "Ye-yeah. I'm alright. Just kinda nervous I guess. I've never kissed anyone before."  
"Me neither."  
The conversation came to a complete and awkward silence after that. All Gordo could think was: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. All Lizzie could think was: He likes me, he likes me and we're going to kiss.  
When they reached the park, Lizzie noticed the uncomfortable look on Gordo's face, so she held her breath, tensed up, then quickly took his hand in hers. Gordo's eyebrows went up and he seemed to feel a bit better. But then she knew why his eyebrows had gone up. Kate was here. By herself, which was extremely difficult to understand. Even Gordo couldn't think of why she would be here.  
"Well, well, well," Kate approached them, looking smug, "If it isn't Gordo and Lizzie. Together at last. I knew it would happen. Two weirdos together. It's so wonderful, isn't it? I guess I'd better be going on, before either of you say anything because someone might think we know each other or something. So, anyway, whatever."  
Lizzie gave Gordo a confused look, then rolled her eyes.  
"Why don't you just leave us alone for once, Kate?" Gordo said to Kate's back.  
She turned around, "Was that supposed to be some sort of comeback?"  
"M-maybe." Gordo stammered, then wrinkled his brow, "No, it wasn't. It was a simple question, which I guess you can't handle."  
"Okay, let's review." She came back over and smirked, "I am the most popular and pretty person at school. You," she pointed at Gordo, "Are just some loser who's really smart and weird. And you, she looked at Lizzie, "Are a disgusting little girl who's double weird. So there." She tossed her hands up happily, showing her glittery nails to Lizzie.  
"Hey, look," Gordo seemed mad with what she had said, instead of annoyed as usual, "I don't care what you say about me, because I don't care, but Lizzie might care what you say about her. So I think you need to apologize before…before I get really mad."  
"Apologize? To her? Um, whatever."  
"You think you're better than us?"  
"Uh…duh."  
Gordo squinted his eyes at her. She looked at him like he was a disgusting rodent, made a little squeaky sound and walked off.  
Gordo looked at the ground, defeated.  
"Don't worry about it, Gordo. She's just a brat." Lizzie said, sitting down at a park bench.  
"I know, but still…" he sat down beside her.  
Lizzie felt sorry for him and suggested, "You can put your arm around me…if you want."  
"Oh, okay." He stiffly put his arm around her, but relaxed after a minute.  
It felt kind of comforting to Lizzie, for someone to put their arm around her. It also felt nice to know someone liked you more than a friend. Plus Gordo smelled good, like a boy should smell. Nice, but spicy, so you got caught in the smell and felt sleepy.  
"You okay?" Gordo asked, as he saw Lizzie close her eyes.  
"Yeah." She sighed and looked up at him. This would have been the perfect moment for her to kiss him, so they'd be done with it. But instead, the words came bubbling up before she could stuff them back down, "I know you like me."   
Gordo looked at her for a second, then gaped his mouth open and jumped up, "What?"  
Lizzie panicked, "I mean-I mean-"  
"She told you? I can't believe she told you! I made her promise not to!"  
"Wait, Gordo, don't get upset. It's-it's no big deal."  
"Yes it is a big deal!" he stalked away a little, then came back, "You don't like me and I like you and that's a BIG DEAL!"  
"Gordo, it's not that I don't like you…"  
"Oh, really? Well, you don't like me, so that only leaves you one other choice."   
"Gordo, it's not that I like you or don't like you. I just never thought about it before!"  
"Well, I think about it! Ever since we got paired up I can't stop thinking about you!"  
"Really?"  
He stared at her for a minute, then snapped, "That's it! I don't care if we fail or not, there is no way I'm going to complete this assignment, not after this." He started to stalk off.  
"Gordo, wait!" she grabbed his arm, "Gordo, I can't keep up with you in these flip-flops, so don't even think about running away. You'll have to talk to me on Monday anyway."  
He looked at the ground, "You're right. I can't stay mad, I guess."  
"You're not mad at Miranda?"  
"No, what's the use? She won't do it again probably."  
"Gordo, I want to finish the assignment."  
"What?"  
"I want to finish the assignment."  
"No, I mean…why? Because you feel sorry for me or because you want a good grade?"  
"Neither." She smiled up at him and came so close they were touching, "Okay?"  
"Um, Lizzie, you don't have-"  
But he was cut short as she pulled him into a warm, sweet kiss. He kissed back. And Lizzie didn't pretend it was Aaron Carter or do anything she had planned. She just enjoyed it. She couldn't really think at all. She didn't want it to end; it was so amazing how her emotions went flying. She finally pulled away.  
"Wow." Gordo managed breathlessly.  
"Yeah." Lizzie, too, was breathless.  
"That was…"  
"Yeah."  
She kissed him again, deeper this time.  
  
"Gordo, I-um…"  
"Don't say anything, okay?"  
"Okay." She said, smiling.  
"So that's over." He said softly.  
"No," she smiled at him, "That was just the beginning."  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Tell me if you did or if I should stop immediately. I think I'm going to write another one…with a much better plot…yes…  
  



End file.
